


@life

by ArietteEpsilon



Series: Online, Onlive, Onlife [1]
Category: Twitter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real life? Twitter=real life. I lost@"phisical". Ru crazy? Cu@reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. @molybedatom

So bored...we all being twits on twitter.


	2. @molybedatom

Icy me in melty world! "@ari_delta"!


	3. @dedkaebygrrl

Omg, u's red neting gud?


	4. @molybedatom

Ya. S'called madoka magica. S'a manga.


	5. @dedkaebygirl

? Only read a few... How they speak long, n'ways?


End file.
